The Final Hunger Games
by JordanLH
Summary: Lily Roselyn Snow has to face the Hunger Games and has to make up for what her Grandfather has done. With the help of a few district 12 mentors and friends along the way will she be able to make it out alive. SYOT. Give it a shot:)
1. Chapter 1

"I announce with great regret that as requested by the former residents of district 13 the final hunger games consisting of the children of the former governments greatest powers will go on. Because of the games, there will be no tolerance for any violence or hatred between the Capitol citizens and the residents of the districts. I here pledge that with these games it ends an era of death and fear. With this treaty, I agree with these terms." President Paylor put her pen down on the parchment and with that my fate was sealed. I will be in the Hunger Games. A dream come true yet nightmares are also dreams. I never liked the games, thought they were horrendous but at the same time, I remember speaking with my friends about it, we would always train in the woods and goof around. But maybe there was a chance I could do this. No who am I kidding, I'm dead.

Do you ever just feel like you don't belong, anywhere. That's what I have felt like every day of my life. I should probably introduce myself, my name is Lily Rosilyn Snow. Yes as in the former president Cornelius Snow. I am not blind to the horrors that my grandfather is responsible for, actually, I am the most familiar with them. He killed my parents and siblings for not being good enough. He said that if I don't do better then them I will receive the same fate. You would think even the most heartless of monsters would hold a place in their hearts for family, but not him. It was the madness that was my household that made me feel like I didn't belong but no matter because it will all end soon enough.

I walk into my room and grab a dress-one of the few things I grabbed from my house. I put on the pale yellow dress and look into the mirror. I was never out in the open so I managed to keep my long natural brown hair color and light tan skin tone. Around my hazel green eyes, I had enhanced lashes so in my stylist's terms I would "look more appealing." My lips had dyed a cherry red color and I was about 5'7. My face was covered in scratches from being torn away from the president's mansion that I had resentfully called home my whole life. With a blank face, I watched my reflection intently, just hoping the girl with the flowing yellow dress would just disappear. I was forced by social norms to watch the games every year and though I found many people appalling for the crimes they committed against humanity I knew it was not a choice for them. My favorite hunger games were the 74th, the winners Peeta Melark and Katniss Everdeen. Katniss showed confidence, courage, and compassion. Peeta showed perseverance, trust, and kindness. Most of all though, the true love they shared on screen was inspiring. I could tell Katniss couldn't see it but she loved him. I wish I could find something like that.

I stare out the window look over the twinkling rubble that was my home town and try not to think of which of my childhood friends I would have to face in these games.

**Yay! Ok, the first chapter is really short but I'm just setting up some background. **

**For the story, I need 23 other tributes so you can submit I guess**

_Name of Tribute_

_Capitol Family_

_A little bit of Background_

_weapon they use_

_what place they come in_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The lights of the broken city flickered out one by one. Time seemed futile now that I was so alone. I held my knees to my chest and tried to contain my emotions but I didn't know how I could do this. I had tried in the past to Shoot a bow an arrow and throw knives and I was average at best. Not to mention that I dont think I could kill someone. My train of thought was interrupted by a knock at my hotel room door. I hesitantly stood up and walked to the entrance. I slowly opened the door only to find the worried face of my best friend Thomas. I opened the door the rest of the way and he quickly had me in a hug. I fell back a little but still embraced his warmth and his lovely smell. When he pulled back I could see tears in his eyes when he said: "One of us is going to die." I cast my eyes downwards and took a step backward. "there is no way in hell you die. You are strong and smart and I can't live without you so you have to be the one to make it out." I confessed. "Lil-" he started but I put a finger to his lips, "We both know I'm the one everyone wants dead, you, on the other hand, have a chance." He shook his head no but didn't push the subject anymore. Thomas Ronensby was the son of the head gamemaker for the 60th-71st games. The longest anyone has held the title- Something he was very proud of before he was killed.

Tommy had messy Brown hair and freckles that littered his pale skin. He was 14, one year older than my 13. We had been best friends for as long as I could remember. We would run hand in hand through the halls of the president's mansion as kids and hide from our parents so we would never have to leave each other's sides. As we grew older though another element came into our friendship. I would never tell him but I was in love with him. I was in love with how my head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. I was in love with his smile and his laugh. I was in love with the Brown Green of his eyes and I was in love with his courage and confidence. I loved him but I couldnt tell him it was more than in a friend way out of my own fear. Now it was too late anyway. He was right and one of us was going to die and I will be damned if it was him.

We walked over to my former spot by the window and even though I was with him I still felt that longing you feel when you're alone. He must have seen that because he took my hand and met my eyes. "We can do this Lil, just like we would always imagine. We would get what we could from the bloodbath and then spend the games in a tree" I felt a tear run down my face, "but before it was never us. It was never real that we would be walking into a death trap. If you are my ally we would get no sponsors, no mercy, no support. Everyone hates me, Tommy, everyone hates me for things Snow did and now we all have to pay the price." By the end of my rant, I was sobbing. He took me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Tomorrow is the reaping there still is a chance we won't be called but if we do we will figure it out you and I, just like we always do. Alright?" I nodded. But I knew just as well as he did that just like our time our hope would soon run out.

The next morning I heard a steady heartbeat below my ear. So we had fallen asleep. I looked up at Tommy's face so peaceful with sleep. I slowly got up and walked to the clock. It read 9:43 and we had to be at the reaping at noon. I normally would sleep past then but with the inevitable death on my mind, I found it harder to sleep. I walked to my temporary room, showered and put on the nicest dress I currently possessed. It was a cream dress that was fitted at my waist and "poofed" out down to my knees. I added a pair of pearl earrings that were my mothers and I walked out to the kitchen to make some food. When I got there I didn't see Thomas but I did see a note. In his messy handwriting, I saw the words

"Had to get ready, I'll see you at the reaping, take a deep breath everything will be okay. Love you."

I really hoped he was right.

**Ok, another short one I'm sorry but I still could use new characters. Thanks so much for the feedback and stuff 33**

_Name_

_Some backstory_

_weapon_

_appearance_

_age_

_and whatever else you deem necessary _


	3. Chapter 3

After I ate breakfast I walked to the bathroom. I fiddled with my hair a bit but I had to stop to look at myself. How was this happening? My heart rate sped up and my stomach felt like there were 1000 butterflies in my stomach banging at my insides trying to get out. "Come on Lily you got this" I commanded myself. I splashed my face with water and turned away. I walked out of my room and out of my hotel room. I had no one to say goodbye to and that thought haunted me.

When I got to town square I walked to my spot with the other 13-year-old girls. I heard people mumbling about who I was and how everything was my fault and I felt everyone's stares following me. I looked to the stage and I saw Effie Trinket standing with Haymitch. I always remembered Haymitch as drunk and gross but he looked great and he had a smile on his face. I looked just behind them to see Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark. I never thought I would see Peeta again.

One night deep into the war I awoke to hear screams. I tiptoed down the hall towards the sound. When I got to the door I stood up as far as I could to look through the window. I saw Peeta Melark sitting there trying to comfort the girl who was screaming. I looked as far as I could see but I saw no other people then a bald girl who I think was Johana Mason. I slowly opened the door and whispered "Hello?" They both looked to me and gasped. "Your snows grandkid aren't you?" I bowed my head and whispered "Im sor-" He cut me off "Hey, we are all just pieces in his game right" I stifled a laugh and a nod. I looked to my left and saw a table full of amazing foods just out of reach to the three victims. I run over and grabbed some chicken and rolls and handed them to Peeta and the girl who I think was Annie. I was about to say something else but I started to hear footsteps. I gave on the apologetic look and ran away. Ever since that day I have felt horrible. I should have done more. He probably doesn't even remember me.

I was snapped out of my flashback when Effie cleared her through into the microphone. My breath caught in my throat and I didn't know what to think as she reached her perfectly manicured hand into the bowl of names. She pulled the slip of paper out. "Ester Crane" Her name rolled off the tongue of Effie Trinket. Ester! I remembered her, we would wait together when her father would make the games. After my grandfather killed Seneca Crane I attended his funeral. Her face was so blank and cold and I felt a pang of guilt, there must have been another way then to kill him. Her mom Lily Crane was devastated. At one point during the servace, she fell to her knees in grief.

Lily and my mom had been friends before..well my mom died. That's who I was named after. I had tried a few times to talk to Ester in school but she was always a loner with the exception of a few friends. Her 5'9 frame and shoulder length metallic gold hair always made her intimidating. She had sky blue swirls framing her eyes and was known as beautiful at my school but the only person whose opinion she cared about was her best friend Robin Lushen. They were attached at the hip so to speak, all classes together and would train after school together.

They were a part of the PKTC. The Peace Keeper Training Comity. I think they first joined as a joke but ended up being really talented. The PKTC was founded by Robin's mom so they had an in. It was very similar to the training centers they had in some of the former career districts. I had gone a few times and it was no secret that Ester was extremely talented with a spear and Robin with a sword. If we were playing this game as they have in previous years then they would be apart of the career pack.

Ester walked up to the stage and stood in the line that would soon have me in it. Her face cold just as it was during her fathers funeral. Her eyes scaned the crowd and softened when she saw her mom standing there. I followed her gaze to Lily Crane who looked just as broken as the last time I saw her. The poor woman. She was shaking but because the cameras were on her she didn't let her tears flow freely. I directed my gaze back to the stage where I saw Effie Turn to where all the former victors stood. In her flowy accent, she asked

"Now who would like to mentor this nice young lady?" No one moved until a district one victor with a blond pixie cut stepped up. I believe her name was Crystal and she won a few years back because of sponsor gifts. She walked to stand to the left of Ester. With that, Effie Moved back to the large glass tank that held my fate.

**Hey- Getting a little better I think..Thanks for the reviews and the tributes! Still, need more tho so feel free to submit**

_Name_

_Capitol Family_

_Background_

_Weapon_

_Age_

_Appearance _


	4. Chapter 4

Her hand went back into the bowl of girls and pulled out another slip. She walked to the microphone prepared to announce another name when she did a double take at the name. "Eclipse Flickerman" Effie announced with a somber tone. Now I get it. Eclipse Flickerman. I heard gasps around the crowd as people made way for the girl. From what I knew of the girl she wouldn't hurt a fly. She was a sweetheart who was in my grade-13 but acted like a toddler at times. She had bright bubble gum hair and rosy cheeks. Her outfit of the day matched her hair and you could see the artificial in her smile. I have known her for years but never liked her. She was smart and had so much potential and yet acted like a child all the time. When she wasn't galavanting around town trying to gain the approval of her dad who always seemed to busy charming citizens of the capital to care about her she was with her cat Stewert. Him I did like. Stewert the cat was like a mascot for our school. I almost laughed to myself as I thought back to the ridiculous things that cat would do and we would find amusing. I felt a blush come to my cheeks when I heard a high pitched "Lily Lily" I looked up to see the face of the one and only Eclipse. I was about to ask what was happening until she offered me the cat that was in her hands. Who brings a cat to a reaping? I asked myself but when I saw the peacekeepers starting to come towards us I gave her a nod and an unintentional look of a pitty as I took the cat from her. With that, she rushed up onto the stage where Effie proceded to ask the mentors who would volunteer. No one could hold back a look of superise when the one and only Katniss everdeen stood up and walked to the Flickermangirl. Katniss gave Peeta a reassuring look and Eclipse a small smile before Effie continued.

"Zelda Death" she cleared her throat "My goodness, where are you darling?" I tried to scan the crowd for the girl but no one moved until a large laugh came from the 18-year-old section. "Ive been waiting for this moment sence I could walk "She chuckled. I couldnt quite remember her but something about her sharp jawline and ashy black hair terified me. Not to mention that her name litterly has the word "Death" in it. When she had made her way up to the stage one of the district 2 victors Enobaria was waiting. I guess we have settled who was going to mentor her. After Zelda shook Enobarias hand and was in line she looked up to the sky and said "How you like me now dad." she looked into the camera next and said "You too mom." That's who she was! Casper Death was the head of all weaponry in the capitol. If something was violent he was asociated with it. in charge of all of the bombings and bloodshed caused by this war he probably raised his daughter simalarly until he died by one of his own traps. I think her mother abandoned her as well when she was younger. The poor girl, she looked happy enough now though. I couldnt help the shiver that ran down my spine when once more I saw her menacing smile.

When I was thinking Effie called another name Robin Lushen, Esters friend. A former district 8 male shook Robins' hand and took his place as her mentor. Effie moved back to the bowl. Just like every time she did this my breath caught in my chest. "Lily Snow" she announced. I slowly let out the air I had been holding in. I tried to fight back the tears that were pricking at my eyes with the logic that I knew this would be coming but I couldn't help as one tear escaped. I quickly wiped it knowing that I would be on TV, I bowed my head knowing how many people at their homes were probably celebrating my inevitable death. When I walked up to the stage I snuck a glance at Tommy his face was tensed up in a mix of anger and grief. When I finally got on stage Effie approached me I was still so stunned she had to grab my upper arms and physically put me in my place. I faintly heard her ask "Now, who wants to mentor this young girl." I quickly heard an "I will" and everyone in the crowd and on stage was taken aback. I quickly figured out why When Petta Melark Stood at my left side. "But why?" I asked him "You helped me once its the least I can do" I felt another tear run down my face "You remember that" I'm a backer I'd never forget a good piece of bread" He joked I chuckled but was soon lost in my own world of thoughts as Effie continued naming the remaining 7 female tributes.

Peeta still remembered me from a bit of food a long time ago? I should have done more and I've always known that but it is kind of great that he appreciated that one thing. He and Katniss were extremely successful in the capitol if anyone could get me to help with sponsors it was them maybe with their help I could get Thomas and me out just like they did in the 74th games. But how would we even get through the bloodbath, or not starve to death? Could they help us make it through the games without having to kill anyone? Because I'm not sure if either of us is capable of that. Would Katniss want to help me? I know a lot of people hate but maybe if Peeta talked to her she could see I'm not as bad as I come across? I don't know. I just really hope they will help because whether I make it out with him or not Thomas will come out of those games alive

Right on cue "Thomas Ronesby", He walked on to stage with s slight smirk and he was waving at the crowd there was loud applause. When we walked past me he quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. When he made it to his spot Finnick Odair walked to his side and shook his hand. The Golden Boy himself nice work Tommy. (AN: I know Finnick is dead but I really wanted him alive for this story so let's just pretend k(: cool)

When the reaping was finally over I was escorted to one of the many rooms of the justice building. I sat alone for a while because I had no friends or family that weren't dead or in a fight to the death, but soon enough two figures came through the door.

Peeta and Katniss sat on the couch opposite to mine. We sat for a while no one saying anything until Katniss turned to Peeta "Have you two met?" she asked. "Briefly" he responded. "When I was being held by snow she snuck in one night and gave Annie and I food, I was this close to starving," he said while gesturing with his fingers. "She saved my life" Katniss turned to me "Thank you so much" I smiled at her. There was a beat of uncomfortable silence until I spoke up "Katniss, can I ask you something?" she nodded "Why did you choose Eclipse?" It's not that I had anything actually against Eclipse I just couldn't really understand, Katniss and she seemed like polar opposites. The girl on fire seemed hesitant "I'm going to die in a week, indulge me" I added. She sighed "When I saw Eclipse with that cat it reminded me of my sister Prim. I just thought she could use some help and maybe I could save her" I have a slight smile. Peeta looked down at his watch "we have to be getting to the training center, are you ready?" I looked up to him.

"Not at all. Let's go"

**Yay! we see Kat and Peeta! Thanks again for the reviews and the characters!**

_Name_

_Capitol Family_

_Background info_

_Weapon_

_Age_

_Appearance _


	5. Chapter 5

We walked to the train that was to take me to the complex with the rooms, the stylists and the tributes. The cameras flashed a bright white in my face as one thousand reporters yelled at me. I held a hand in front of my face as Katniss and Peeta rushed me to the train. When I stepped onto the vehicle I let out a deep breath and looked around, I saw all of the tributes in various compartments speaking with their new mentors or stylists. Katniss left to meet with Eclipse and I continued walking forward with Peeta we walked by Ester who was having a close conversation with Crystal, Robin was with her stylist being measured, and Zelda was with her prep team pretending to be interested in there fussing about her hair. "It can be better!" and "So much prettier if it were anything but that color" I rolled my eyes and continued on. When we got to the train car that had Haymitch in it we stopped. "Hey princess," he said with a smirk on his face. "Haymitch play nice," Peeta Told him. I slowly walked to a window on the side of the car. I watched the buildings fade to a more remote area. I guess the training center will be in a different place this year.

"So princess" he exaggerated the word "you got any skills" I thought about it for a second "I have shot arrows before but I'm not great and I also have tried throwing knives but I don't know" he held the top of his nose between his fingers "any possible ally's?" He asked. "I have a friend who is being mentored by Finnick I think. He will be with me but I also have a lot of friends who might be willing to team up." He looked at me blankly for a second "alright princess here is something you need to know. You have a one in twenty-four chance out there and that probably becomes less and less if you factor in sponsors and how many people have grudges against you" "But I haven't done anything!" I interrupted "I know that but because your grandfather is gone people need a person to blame their hardships on and guess what! That's you!" He sighed "all I'm saying is you are going to have to come up with a kick-ass strategy if you want to get out of that godforsaken arena." I turned back to the window. I brushed my manicured fingertips over the glass. "Ideas?" I asked. "Maybe we could play the innocent angle then drop a bomb to get everyone's attention" Peeta recommended "no," Haymitch said "all eyes will be on her anyway, we need to make everyone want her to stay. For u and sweetheart it was the star crossed lovers, I've seen crazy, lives for killing, and sex appeal. She needs something." I was on the verge of tears. Peeta walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. He rested his chin on my head and said "it'll be ok lil" "That's it!" Haymitch yelled. I flinched at his outburst. "What's it?" I asked. "That!" He motioned to Peeta and I. "Picture this, 'the star crossed lovers' heartbroken for the loss of a girl who is like a daughter to them." "What?" Peeta and I asked at the same time. "Think about it..we play you like the kid Katniss and Peeta never had then you will have sponsors lined up out the door. "Katniss wouldn't agree. Would she?" I asked Peeta. "I don't know. Maybe she would to help you" "but Eclipse," I asked "she probably has another princess bubblegum thing going on. Listen snow we r trying to help you so are you in or not." Haymitch said sternly. I looked to him then to Peeta. "Ya I'm in"

When we got there I was pushed to my stylist's room. The prep team spent a little bit of time working on removing every piece of hair from my body other then my hair. Then the spent another hour doing damage control on the scratches and cuts that lingered on my body from the war. Once they had deemed me worthy of my stylist they left the room. I was wearing nothing but a thin sheet while laying on a table. I felt like I was getting ready for surgery. I was startled when my stylist came barging in with a large bag hanging from a hanger in her left hand. I sat up holding the sheet over my body. She moved to the back of the room and hung up what must be my costume. She had bright blue hair piled on top of her head. She had a slim form and chocolate brown skin. She was quite pretty and you could see the smile lines on her face. I could tell I would like her. She walked over to me and brushed the pack of her hand over my cheek. "Oh honey I'm so sorry this is happening to you" her face turned to a slight smile "but I will make you look fabulous, oh I'm Indigo by the way" she giggled.

"Alright so here is the game plan." She started "you are going last in the carriage right?" I nodded. "Good," she said. She walked to the back and grabbed the costume when she returned she pulled out a floor length white dress that had Lillie's of all colors scattered around it. It was beautiful. "So I was thinking we would make a statement so you are going to wear this cloak over it" she pulled out a cape sort of thing that had white roses all over it. I scowled. "Just give me a chance you explain" She quickly said "when you are on the chariot you will take the cape off and release it to reveal your dress with your flowers. Ohhh that would make sense. I smiled "awesome" "so," she said, "let's try it on shall we?" I stepped off the table and into the dress. She pulled it up and I put my arms through the straps. Once she had zipped it up in the back I walked to the mirror. The fabric ended at the floor and as my eyes moved up I watched where the strategically placed flowers were. At my waist the flowy material sintched with a gold band. The sleeves were traps about three inches wide at my shoulders. I loved it. When she put the cloak on me I could imagine the feeling of letting the roses go. Letting the man go. I was so excited!

When I got to the event I stood by my chariot looking around. Peeta was talking with Katniss and Eclipse who looked lovely. She was wearing a dress that stopped just above her knees. It was black but had stars and planets all over it with a sun as the focal point. As I continued looking around I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Tommy wearing navy blue dress pants and a crisp white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way. He looked very handsome. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "You look beautiful" he said I blushed "you too" I paused "well not beautiful..not to say you don't look beautiful..you do..but like in a guy way..like handsome..but beautiful because why should guys be handsome and girls beautiful why can't a girl be handsome or a guy be beautiful" he cut me off with a hug. "Oh, Lily" he chuckled. I laughed with him and snuggled deeper into his warm form.

"Tom!" Someone yelled effectively rueing the moment. I looked up to see Finnick Odair walking up to us. "Come on we gotta go," he said to Tommy. He looked to me "hey I'm Finnick" "lily" I responded. "So I've heard" he playfully hit Tommy "he talks about you, you know" I blushed even more than before. "Alright let's go," Tommy said. With one last smile, they left. I watched them walk away until Inigo motioned for me to come over. Katniss was getting Eclipse ready in the chariot before mine and Peeta was waiting with Indigo. When I got there Peeta offered me his hand I took it and stepped into the chariot. Indigo handed me my cape thing and put finishing touches on my hair that was in a loose updo and my golden makeup.

When the chariot started moving I held onto the rose covered cape. I heard cheers until I came out. People looked surprised and offended. I looked to the camera that was on me. I smiled and let the cape go. I watched it float behind me and eventually fell to the ground. The crowd exploded with cheers and I had never felt more free more alive. I had a huge smile plastered on my face as I waved and blew kisses. When my chariot came to a stop I had to catch my breath. With all the excitement my heart was pounding in my chest. The microphone squeaked as the president approached. She stood up there looking around. Finally, she took a deep breath and spoke: "welcome to the Final hunger games!"

Once more the crowd exploded.

**Hey! Sorry, it has been a while but I'm back and still need tributes! THANKS FOR REVIEWING:)**

_Name_

_background_

_capitol family_

_weapon_

_age_

_appearance_


End file.
